Hammu (Aetheric Realms)
The 30th Lord of Creation, Hammu is the god of law and justice. Information Block Name: Hammu Greater Domains: Law, Balance Moderate Domains: Justice, Truth Lesser Domains: N/A Shared Domains: N/A Alignment: Unaligned Physical Appearance: A suit of plate armor with radiant light shining through the joints Symbol: An open book beneath a silver star Background: Hammu came into being as an Angel smith in Alexandria worked a suit of plate armor in the forge. Worldview: Hammu's manifesto, as revealed to Drahthor: Planes The Place Between Places: Hammu created the Place Between Places in the space beyond a dimensional portal that Rabi the Smith had constructed in the Underdark. He guided members of Beacon and The Well to inhabit it, setting strict rules on their behavior within his space, and invited members of other nations to fill the plane as well. He constructed two large portals, one at the "top" of the Place, and one at the "bottom". These open into other worlds and other places, and sometimes spawn other portals of their own. Artifacts Greater: The Code: This artifact was created by Rabi the Smith at Hammu's direction. It contains all the laws of mortals judged to be fair and just bound into a book. The pages are made of thin hammered steel; the caligraphy is inlays of gold. The language of the book is Supernal, and its surface is always warm to the touch. The Code functions as a +1 PP (Guide) Artifact. The Zenith: 'The Zenith is a greater artifact that provides +1 Create PP. It automatically spends this PP to create a permanent portal to any new moderate or greater landmass in the Prime Plane. It also functions as a temporary portal to any location on the Prime. Even mortals can use this property for an appropriate price.'The Nadir: '''The Nadir is a greater artifact that provides +1 Create PP. It automatically spends this PP to create a permanent portal to any new created plane. It also functions as a temporary portal to any other plane (though not to any specific place on that plane). Even mortals can use this property for an appropriate price. '''Moderate (Combat): Hammer of Law: '''The Hammer of Law is a moderate artifact created by Rabi the Smith. It provides the bearer additional skill in governance and legal matters, as well as functioning as a +1 Combat artifact. '''Lash of Justice: The Lash of Justice was created by Rabi and Fang in the Underdark. Rabi twisted the whip out of his own hair, and Fang wove the poison sacs and fangs of ettercap and blade spiders into the fiber. The Lash provides the bearer skill in government and enhances his physical reputation, as well as functioning as a +1 combat artifact. Lesser: The Courts of the Magistrate: The Courts are the dominant feature in The Place Between Places. They are used to house trials of the gods when they occur, and occasionally for high-profile trials of mortals. They have the peculiar property of rendering mortals unable to lie. The Provost's Halls: Similar to the Courts, the Halls were constructed by Rabi in The Well, the city of Rakshasa in the Underdark. They are used by Rakshasa seeking Justice, and they too render mortals unable to lie. Delver's Knot: The Delver's Knot is a lesser artifact in the center of a cavern. It forces gravity to point away from itself with a force slightly greater than normal, and was modified by Rabi to serve as the door to The Place Between Places. Permanent portals in the Place Between Places: Zophia, Free Nation, The Well, North coast between Beacon and Iron State, East coast between Skypeak and Grey Wastes Exarchs Rabi the Smith: Hammu raised Rabi, the Angel smith that created Hammu's shell, to become his first Exarch, a paragon of justice and his agent in the world. Rabi the Smith is a +1 (Create) Exarch. Fang the Delver: The Rakshasa fighter Fang was praying at the altar of Law in the Provost's Halls in The Well when Hammu filled him with divine energy and a fanatical desire to cleanse the Underdark of chaos and build him an empire of Justice. Fang is a +1 Mold exarch. Ahura the Reborn: A Deva with a face half of light and half of shadow. Ahura is two souls in one body, raised by Hammu from two Deva slain in the Shattered Lands by Rakshasa. Ahura is a +1 Nourish/Denourish exarch. Races and People Groups Deva: Some Deva revere Hammu as a divine force for justice, though he did not create them. Rakshasa: Many Rakshasa worship Hammu, though they know him as Shamash, a god of Justice and do not connect the two. Beacon: Humans, Eladrin, Deva and a few angels inhabit Beacon. All worship Hammu. Beasts Celestial Chargers inhabit the land around Beacon Wyverns roost in the Shattered Lands and in crags along the northern coast of the old continent. Tiger Sharks (functionally similar to MM Riding Sharks) school off the northern coast of the old continent. Seagoing Argent Guard ride them when escorting merchant ships. Magma Striders roam the middle Underdark Windrippers live in the shattered lands and along the coast. Misc Creations Stairway of the Magistrate: This spiral of rocky cubes was formed by Hammu as the path into his city. Each was cut from a single monolith by the god himself- each is a perfect cube 300 feet on a side. The stairway was destroyed when Mara attacked Beacon after not getting her way in an argument with Hammu over Drevan's actions. As it fell, Hammu's divine energy caused it to fly apart, the stones spreading themselves out in a semi-circle from Beacon all the way to the coast. Most stones survived undamaged and are now used as guardtowers- the rest became part of a border wall, and one or two created Windrippers as Hammu's power combined with Mara's in the storm that brought down the city. Beacon: Hammu formed a broad expanse of stone out of pebbles and rocks from the Shattered Lands, and set it atop the Stairway. On this plain he built his holy city. Beacon has a representative government, formed by divine edict. The city is home to Deva, as well as small numbers of Humans, Angels and Eladrin. The city was home to the Courts of the Magistrate before Mara's attack. PP this turn 5 PP as of 07/15/09 +1 Create (Rabi the Smith) +1 Guide (The Code) +1 Mold (Fang the Delver) +1 Nourish (Ahura the Reborn) Category:ARGods